powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reese (Dino Charge)
1= "Fanged Tyranno,Dino Charge Red !" |-| 2= "Cretaceous Tyranno,Warrior Red !" Reese is the Red Dino Charge Ranger & leader of the Dino Charge Rangers. Biography Reese is a wild and gallant 20-year-old man who has a unique quality to be able to charm anyone into becoming his friend. His signature move is the Rock-Cracking Punch . A decade ago, he traveled the world with his father Anthony before he was left with his father's amber pendant and a handful of money. Though given the choice to return to civilization, Reese sought to instead follow in his father's footsteps and continue to travel the world. When his journey brought him to an island in the south seas, fighting a group of Paracent, Reese receives his Dino Charge Changer from Avian and battles Red TyrannoZord for a month to tame him. Though he succeeds, Reese is only able to become Red Dino Charge Ranger after convincing Red TyrannoZord to let him fight alongside him. Whenever not in combat, Reese takes random part-time jobs. He is soon made the team's leader due to his charisma and is noted to treasure his relationships more than anything else. As Red Dino Charge Ranger , Reese announces himself as "Fanged Tyranno,Dino Charge Red !". With the Mini TyrannoZord, Red Dino Charge Ranger becomes Red Cretaceous Warrior that can perform the Tyranno Kick. Through a process similar to that of a Megazord combination, using the Blue StegoZord and Pink TriceraZord Saurus Battery with the Mini TyrannoZord , Red Cretaceous Warrior can become Red Dino Charge Ranger Warrior with the same powers as Dino Charge Megazord. Red Cretaceous Warrior can also use the other Zord Saurus Batteries to become Red Sheriff Warrior ,Red Hammer Warrior ,or Red Shaolin Warrior. Red Dino Charge Ranger - Battle Mode= - Double= Red Dino Charge Ranger can access Battle Mode on both arms with the Saurus Battery W which grants Red Dino Charge Ranger two Tyranno Fangs, dubbed as "Double Battle Mode". This appears in the movie Power Rangers Dino Charge-The Musical. ;Arsenal *Tyranno Fang: Main Weapon. *'Saurus Batteries: **'W - Double': Battery-like device that evolved from a Red TyrannoZord battery and is used to access '''Double Battle Mode'. - }} - Deino Digger= ;Arsenal *'Deino Digger' *'Dino Charge Changer' *'Saurus Batteries: **'12 - Deino Digger''' - Red Cartoon Charge Ranger= When the Cartoon Battery is used, it grants the ability to transition into cartoon. - Red Cretaceous Warrior= - Red Cretaceous Warrior= Red Cretaceous Warrior is the form accessed when Reese changed Red TyrannoZord with the Cretaceous TyrannoZord Saurus Battery to change it into the Mini TyrannoZord. In this form, Reese strength and energy levels has gone through the roof, allowing him to combat tough foes on more even grounds. The Red TyrannoZord design on his chest is not for show: it can come alive and bite down on anything when Red Dino Charge Ranger wills it to, and it can extend itself for a few feet to chomp on a hapless and most likely taken-back foe. Also, Red Dino Charge Ranger can used the Tyranno Kick , where Red Dino Charge Ranger jumps at the foe and does a jumping sideways rapid kick, generating an energy construct of a Red TyrannoZord jaw chomping on a target until his foot actually makes contact with the target. To disengage the Red Cretaceous Warrior transformation, Red Dino Charge Ranger needs to take out the Cretaceous TyrannoZord Battery out from the De Carnival, allowing Red TyrannoZord to return into his original Zord size. Later, it is revealed that Red Cretaceous Warrior transformation allows Red Dino Charge Ranger to utilize the other Zord as arm attachments by using the Mini TyrannoZord as a catalyst, making him essentially a man-sized Dino Charge Megazord . ;Arsenal *'TyrannoZord Cannon' **'Dino Charge Changer' **'Mini TyrannoZord': the miniaturized form of Red TyrannoZord. Can transform in-between two modes, one of which is a gun. *'Saurus Batteries: **'1+/Cretaceous TyrannoZord': Battery-like device that is used to morph into '''Red Cretaceous Warrior'. - Red Dino Charge Warrior= ' Red Dino Charge Warrior' is the man-sized Dino Charge Megazord. In this form, Red Dino Charge Ranger is armed with the TriceraZord Drill on his left arm and the StegoZord Shield on his right arm. - Red Sheriff Warrior= Red Sheriff Warrior is the man-sized Dino Sheriff Megazord. In this form, Red Dino Charge Ranger is armed with the RaptorZord Tri-Claw on his left arm and the ParasZord Blaster on his right arm. - Red Hammer Warrior= Red Hammer Warrior is the man-sized Dino Hammer Megazord. In this form, Red Dino Charge Ranger is armed with the TriceraZord Drill on his left arm and the AnkyloZord Hammer on his right arm. - Red Rumble Warrior= Red Rumble Warrior is the man-sized Dino Rumble Megazord. In this form, Red Dino Charge Ranger is armed with the TriceraZord Drill on his left arm,the StegoZord Shield on his right arm and the PteraZord Wings on his back. - Red Shaolin Warrior= Red Shaolin Warrior is the man-sized Dino Shaolin Megazord. In this form, Red Dino Charge Ranger is armed with the CephalaZord Ball on his left arm and the AnkyloZord Hammer on his right arm. - Red Titan Warrior= Red Titan Warrior is the man-sized Dino Titan Megazord. In this form, Red Dino Charge Ranger wields the Brachio RaptorZord Ax in his left hand and the ParasZord Blaster on his right arm. - Red Cenomanian Warrior= The Red Cenomanian Warrior wields the SpinoZord Boomerang in his right hand, the SpinoZord Defender in his left hand, & is armed with the StegoZord Shield on his right arm. - Red Dynomite Warrior= Red Dynomite Warrior is the man-sized Plesio Megazord, Red Dino Charge Ranger is armed with the PlesioZord Cannon on his right arm and the AnkyloZord Hammer on his left arm. - Red Cartoon Warrior= When the Cartoon Battery is used, it grants the ability to transition into cartoon. - }} - }} Ranger Keys , into Red Dino Charge Ranger. - Red Cretaceous Warrior= A '''Red Cretaceous Warrior was also released. This makes Red Dino Charge Ranger the first ranger to have an official Legendary Ranger Key of his Super Form made. }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Reese is portrayed by Richard S. Byrd Notes See also * - his counterpart in *Anthony - His father and second Dino Charge Silver Ranger *Sadie - Dino Charge Pink Ranger and his future wife *Richie - Reese and Sadie's descendant and Navy Dino Charge Ranger *Sheila - Reese and Sadie's descendant and third Cyan Dino Charge Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge Category:Leader Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:2016 Category:PR Team Leaders